Phoebe Struts
Phoebe Struts is the stage name of Dylan Falkon, a Greek-American drag performer from Washington. Phoebe Struts is best known for being a contestant on Season 4 of Daniel's Song Race. Struts is also Season 3 contestant's, Andrélle drag daughter who finished as a runner up in her respective season. Drag Name Origin The drag name "Phoebe Struts" is a combination of a movie character, and the surname a similar way to the word "Slut". Entrance "Did anyone order some fishy realness? (Season 4) "Did you really think you can start this gig without me, didn't you?" (All Stars 1)" Daniel's Song Race Daniel's Song Race stats Run Week 1 Required to send a song from her birth year, Struts chose to perform "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls, which was released in May 1998. After the jury ranking were finalised, she was declared safe and advanced to the next week. Week 2 Struts competed in the first mini-challenge of the season where she won the challenge, while having tied with fellow friend drag queen Frieda Livêrie. Struts was given the privilege of selecting pairs for the week, and she selected to be teamed with Livêrie, stating she was the queen she came closer during their time in DSR. Together, they selected a picture and were to choose a song to perform based on that picture. Team Phoeda, as they named themselves, chose to perform "Égi Táltos" by The Moon and The Nightspirit. They subsequently won, granting them a year's supply of ramen noodles supplied by Nene's Boutique and a pass to next week. Week 3 Returning to individual challenges, all queens were asked to perform a song in a language or dialect that was "rarely sung in." Struts decided to perform "Fólkvangr" by Peter Gundry, a song in the Old Norse language. She was declared safe, which made her advance to the next week of the competition. Week 4 Struts participated in the second mini-challenge of the season, in which she had to identify which song had more views, in a series of duels, on YouTube. In the quiz, she scored 13 out of 18 which was not enough to win. Azealia Bongos, the winner of the mini-challenge, ordered Struts to choose a song based around the number nine. In response, she chose to perform "We Will Never Be This Young" by Flora Cash, as she said the song that the song shows the pain the number nine indicates, but wisdom and fullfilment too. Struts, unfortunately did not convince the judges and she finished in the bottom three of the week with fellow queens Lady D'Apple and veteran Lyra Winter. The lipsync category was "Bubblegum Pop" and Struts decided to send Aqua's "Barbie Girl". In the end she won the lipsync together with Winter, sending D'Apple home, and therefore advancing to the next week. Week 5 Struts participated in the third mini-challenge of the season, in which she had to give Wigless Brinty a makeover into her drag daughter. With Pheocromocytoma Sluts, did not win although she had make one of the fishiest makeovers, out of all. The winners of the mini challenges, Frieda Livêrie, Delilah Grace and Colleen Green, were Team Captains and had to choose their teammates. In the end, although picked last Struts was added to Livêrie's team, where they were assigned to the living legend, Team Rihanna. Struts and her team, decided to represent each an era from the famous singer, with Struts having her early years, or 'Breakthrough era'. She performed her song "Umbrella" which, got her saved and advanced to the next week. Week 6 Struts participated at the mini challenge, but did not manage to win it. Colleen Green as the winner of the challenge had to assign to the queens a country, giving Austria to Struts. Struts sent "The Secret Is Love" by Nadine Beiler, who represented Austria in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011. In the end Struts was praised for her choice, finishing high and therefore advancing to the next week. Week 7 This week's category was "Ooky Spooky", sending a Halloween song. Struts decided to send "Evelyn Evelyn" by Evely Evelyn. The reactions weren't that good but she escaped the bottom, finishing low and therefore advancing to the next week. Week 8 This week it was asked from the queens to send a soundtrack of a video game. Struts decided to go with "Obstacles" by the game "Life is Strange", but did not convince the judges and was in the bottom two together with fellow queen Cake Fart$. In the sing off the category was "Arabic" and Struts sent "Ensen Dhaif" by E M E L, winning the sing-off and sending home Fart$. Week 9 This week the challenge demanded a song talking about mental illnesses. Struts decided to go with the song "Troy" by Sinéad O'Connor, but unfortunately the judges did not see an obvious meaning to her song and the category. In the end Struts finished again at the bottom two with Miss Piggy. The sing-off was "Powerhouse vocals" and Struts sent "Hurt" by the diva Cristina Aguilera. Unfortunately her run wasn't that strong against Piggy's and so she was eliminated from the competition. Farewell Message ""The fish is out! / Love you all, no matter what! / Frieda you deserve the world and / you deserve the trophy sister / I believe in you ♥" Trivia * Phoebe Struts is.. ** The first drag-daughter ever on Daniel's Song Race. ** The first queen of Season 4 to win a Mini Challenge. Her drag mother also won the first Mini challenge of her season ** The first queen of Season 4 to win both the Mini and the Main Challenge of an episode. ** The first queen from Season 4 to compete in an All Stars season. Navigation